The wireless application protocol (WAP) specifies the protocol for executing the network information transmission on a wireless equipment, such as a mobile phone or a PDA. The WAP is developed for wireless equipment since the environment is different from other devices and therefore, a dedicated application protocol is necessary for supporting these applications. The superior design of WAP cause that it is compatible to most of the communication network, for example, GSM, GPRS, PDC, CDPD, CDMA, TDMA, PHS, DECT and third generation mobile phone (3G). Under the system of GSM, WAP can be executed through a short message service (SMS) or a circuit switched data (CSD). CSD is possible to be commercialized due to the bandwidth thereof. WAP has two modes to be used in wireless networks, one is used as a WAP gateway between the client and the Web server; another is directly embedded into the WAP application server connected to the client, here the client is a wireless communication equipment supporting the WAP, while the web server is a network station server installed in Internet. The WAP gateway is an interface software installed between the GSM network and the WAN wide area network for converting the encryption protocol of the WAP and WTLS into HTTP and SSL/TLS encryption protocol for assisting WML format document and can be acquired from the current Internet. It includes a WML Encoder, a WML script compiler, a protocol adaptor, and others (referring to FIG. 1). The WAP application server is embedded with functions of the WAP gateway for providing to the clients.
However, the defects of the 2 phase security is that a great threaten occurs as the mobile commercial information is transferred to the WAP gateway for being converted into plain text since the current two phase mechanism is divided into (1) WTLS encryption in the transmission from a handset to the engaged; and (2) SSL/TLS encryption in the transmission from the WAP gateway to the WML server. Since the specifications of the WTLS and TLS are different, the WAP gateway must restore the WTLS encryption text into plain text, then the plain text is encrypted by TLS. Therefore, the data must be restored into plain text in the mobile phone manage and then is encrypted so as to generate a defect in the process. Therefore, the present invention is dedicated to an end to end encryption technology for compensating the insufficiency of current structure and can be used to the transaction of WAP platform (such as financial process in a bank system, transaction stocks, intra-communication in an office, transaction of business, etc.